conociéndote o matrimonio?
by otakucomedulces20
Summary: amo el internado-/ no me quiero ir -/ nos volveremos a ver-/ quien rayos eres tu-/ deja de acosarme- /maldito pervertido!-/ tu seres mi prometida quieras o no-/ AUXILIO-/ y quien dice que los fantasmas no causan problemas-/ nunca nos separaremos verdad?-/ si quieren saber mas pacen y lean XD
1. Chapter 1

hola les manda un saludo otakucomedulces20

bueno espero que no me maten pero como se darán cuenta este no es el capitulo esperado, bueno lo que pasa es que no me alcanzo el tiempo para completar el capitulo pero les prometo que les estare publicando el capitulo por el martes o miercoles de esta semana

bueno yo quisiera dar una disculpa por no mostrar el capitulo ahora pero les juro que se los publicare pero antes tenia que dar algunas notas importantes sobre esta historia ok bueno no los sigo molestando mas con una explicacion largaaaaaaaaaa y aburridaaaaaaaaa por lo que...

me despido y les mando un abrazo se despide una loca fan de **Danny Phantom Y **Demashitaa! Chicas Superpoderosas Z ****

****SALUDOS... ****

****adiós****

****Notas:****

****1. este es un universo alterno ****

****2. Sam Manson esta en un internado para mujeres desde los 13 años en canada por lo que no conoce a Tucker Foley y tampoco Danny Fenton/Phantom ****

****3. Momoko se retiro como heroina de Nueva Saltadilla y renuncio a su cinturon despues de la derrota de "EL"****

****4. Manu es un personaje medio inventado por mi (en realidad nose si lo vi en otra historia... es solo una aclaracion XD y perdon a la persona si es que hay alguna de fusilarme el nombre de este personaje) ella es una chica francesa pero que se parece a Sam y a Momo ****

****5. Miyako despues de la derrota de EL se va de Nueva saltadilla a estudiar en otra escuela prestigiosa sobre la moda y Kaoru tambien se va de nueva saltadilla para ir a estudiar lucha y ser igual a su padre (ninguna de las dos renuncia a sus cinturones y tampoco saben que Momo renuncio)****

****6. Danny Fenton es el hijo del gran empresario Jack Fenton por lo que es el hijo de un millonario y tambien es un pedante engreido que consigue todo lo que quiere ****

****7. Los chicos malos los rowdyruff boys despues de la derrota de EL fueron llevados a un orfanato (contra su voluntad) y fueron adoptados por una familia apellidada "him" curiosamente la cual ya tenia un hijo de cabello blanquisco llamado massaru el cual encajo muy bien con ellos tres ****

****8. otro punto por aclarar sobre los chicos es que su familia era tambien empresaria por lo cual ellos eran ultra ricos (bien eran igual de ricos que Danny Fenton) pero tambien eran pedantes y por lo cual no tenian necesidad de utilizar sus poderes para hacer de cualquier persona lo que quisieran ellos 4 contando tambien a massaru el cual es el que les enseña a los rowdyruff boys a ser niños mimados y malcriados ****

****9. Momo tambien va en el mismo internado que Sam y Manu igual (son compañeras de cuarto) ****

****10. las chicas tienen 17 -18****

****11.********los chicos tienen 18 -19****


	2. el internado

hola soy otakucomedulces20 y bueno este es el inicio del fic ya se que dije que lo pondria para el martes lo siento pero como no tenia nada que hacer hoy

asi quue... decidi que mejor hoy lo publicaba ok mejor sera iniciar la historia espero que les guste y si tiene algun comentario o pregunta sobre la historia les contestare lo mas rapido que pueda

espero que les agrade y me despido bye bye y hasta el proximo capitulo

* * *

><p><strong>INTERNADO EN CANADA<strong>

**EN UNA DE LAS HABITACIONES... 6:30**

¡POR DIOS ESTOY EMOCIONADA!- grito muy pero muy emocionada una chica linda de cabello blanquisco, ojos del mismo tono y con un lindo uniforme de colegiala que consistia en una falda tableada color azul marino, chaleco (de esos que resaltan mucho el busto) del mismo color que la falda , con una blusa de color banco y con una corbata de color gris

¡Callate Manu!- gritaron dos chicas ya hartas de lo que decia su amiga y compañera de cuarto (bueno como no estar hartas si desde las 5:00 de la madrugada estaba gritando y chillando emocionada la ojiblanca)

una de las chicas era de cabello naranja largo hasta las puntas de los pies y llevaba un gran moño rojo, ojos rosados y se estaba poniendo el mismo uniforme que la chica de pelo blanco(Manu) solo que la corbata de ella era rosada su nombre Momo Akatsutmi compañera de cuarto de esta tenia la exprecion seria y un poco harta de todo lo que decia la otra ...

mientras tanto la otra chica estaba en su cama con la cabeza en la almuada y diciendo en voz baja miles de maldiciones sobre su queridisima compañera

ella tenia cabello negro corto pero que le llega a los hombros , sus ojos eran color lila y ella aun no se alistaba para entrar a clases

por dios son unas amargadas... que tiene que sigua emocionada de que por fin voy a salir para ver otra cosa que no sea las paredes de este internado- dijo manu mirandolas

mira no tiene nada de malo eso pero ...LO HAS ESTADO DISIENDO DESDE LAS 5 DE LA MADRUGADA QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ -grito sam separandose de la almuada para ver a manu con una expresion de molestia

Hoye no me grites

pero si tu...

Basta ¡YA! ..uff que no pueden ´pasar un solo dia sin pelar - intervino momo con una expresion seria

claro que si/no - decian las dos amismo tiempo

como quieres que no pelee con ella si no deja de decir y yo la vedad no quiero que me recuerde que tengo que ir a mi casa - dijo sam con expresion de horrror marcada en su cara

solo no quieres que lo recuerde por que tus padres quieren que te cases con alguien de dinero - dijo manu riendose de lo ultimo

no te reirias si fueran a ti a la que te quieran casar Manu - dijo entre dientes sam mirandola con cara asesina

bueno tengo mucha suerte entonces..

momoko las miro y no pudo evitar reirse es que eran momentos como esos en los cuales quisiera tener una camara para grabar las caras de las dos

hoye no te rias no es grasioso - grito sam mirandola con enojo

jeje lo que pasa es que tiene razon manu a ti te aterra esa clases de cosas y bueno la verdad eso es una tonteria- dijo momo sin darle mucha importancia al asusto para luego irse al tocar y empezarse a pintar

tonterias tu cres que son TONTERIAS ... tu Y la loca esta han visto como mis padres me mandan cartas de pretendientes desde que estoy aqui y eso que estoy hasta ACA y me dises que son tonterias... ellos serian capaces de venderme a mi, todo por dinero - dijo sam muy alterada

hoye a quien llamas loca - grito manu con ganas de habentarse sobre sam y roperle la cara

manu- dijo momo con tono de alvertencia para luego mirar a sam - mira sam calmate solo van hacer dos semanas de vacaciones de verano que mas da estar unos dias con tu familia no creo que te vendan y si ese es el caso tu sabes que somos capaces de ir hasta Amity Park solo para defenderte y evitar que te casen con un spisicopata esta bien dijo momo luego para ponerle una mano en el hombro de sam

uff supongo que tienes razon sobre eso de que no me pueden comprometer con alguien en solo dos semanas- dijo sam dandole un poco de razon a momo pero aun sin conversese a ella misma

exapto... mira de todas formas falta muy poco para que tu seas mayor de edad y puedas elegir con quien casarte o no ... nadie puede obligarte a nada .. y la verdad nose por que te preocupas tanto por eso ... ademas no querias ir tu haber a tu abuela- dijo momo recordando la platica que tuvieron antes

si pero... despues recorde a mis padres y digamos que nunca pense en decir esto pero amo el internado, mas que a mis padres...

jeje ama el internado... pero si tu eras la que decia que.. "por que mierda la habian traido aqui" y "queiro ir a casa" - dijo manu imitando a sam

si pero eso fue a los 13 años y despues cuando hiba en laas vacaciones mis padres me davan extrañas platicas de ser "una buena ama de casa y madre" y eso fue aterrador ... hasta que supe por que eran esas platicas -dijo sam - y ahora imaginense si eso fue cuando tienia 14, 15, 16 ahora imaginense con que me pueden salir

bueno retomando ese punto creo que tiene razon en eso momo - dijo manu ya que ella al preguntarle a sam como habian sido sus vacaciones le contaba casi todo lo que le decian sus padre y eso si era perturbador

bien si tienes un punto... pero tambien tu rechasas a todos los prentendientes de una forma muy "delicada" no'?-dijo momo viendola

jajaja delicada ... yo lei esas cartas...jaja ... y se que delicada no es la palabra propicia momo- dijo manu entre un monton de carcajadas

jeejeje si la verdad es cierto lo que dice manu ... de alguna forma los compadesco de eso- dijo sam con una sonrisa cinica

si se noto en esas cartas sam... jajajaja ... pobres diablos si obtuvieron mucho amor jajaja..-dijo manu tirada en el piso riendo a carcajadas

bueno vez tu pudes defenderte sola no veo el problema - dijo momo con una sonrisa

si tienes razon aunque .. no se me quita aun lo preocupada -dijo sam sinceramente

bien solo dejales claro a tus padres que no te vas a casar a un y ya .. y sabes tu tienes muchas formas de hacer eso - dijo momo guiñandole el ojo para luego seguir pintandose - y sabes deverias de apurarte sam ya son las 6;45 y tenemos que llegar a clases

las 6:45 mierda ...-grito sam para luego salir rapido al baño -

creo que el ultimo dia de escuela no es el mejor de todos - grito de nuevo desde el baño sam haciendo reir a las otras dos

bueno si por mejor dia esque nos perderemos la broma que le hisimos a la maestra kelly pues creo que tienes razon y va hacer el peor dia - dijo manu sonriendo

apurate sam no me quiero perder la cara que va a poner la maestra- grito momo sonriendo a manu

desde que habian llegado a ese maldito internado las tres eran las que movian a toda la escuela con sus bromas o fiestas por lo que casi siempre estanban castigas y de puro milagro no las habian expulsado aun solo por tener buenas calificaciones

ya voy ...- dijo sam desde el baño- ya estoy lista - dijo saliendo por la puerta del baño ya cambiada con el mismo uniforme que las otras dos solo que su corbata era lila

vaya que no te tardas sam ... me dejas mas sorprendida cada dia - dijo momo viendo el reloj solo 3 minutos en el baño nuevo record pensaba momo - segura y te bañas en tan poco tiempo

claro que si - dijo sam para luego maquillarse y peinarse

ohhh- dijeron las dos

bueno y que esperamos vamonos - dijo sam para luego agarrar las manos de las dos y salir como almas que llevan el diablo

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**horas mas tarde receso...**

vaya que si somos perversas -dijo momo riendo - pobre maestra

uuhhh sam creo que se esta poniendo blanda la gran blossom mestra de las bromas pesadas - dijo manu con una sonrisa

jeje eso es verdad gran blossom -dijo sam con una sonrisa divertida

que? .. no claro que no solo me dio cosa como se callo pense que encerio la habiamos matado- dijo momo con una sonrisa, para luego reirse

claro que no acuerdate que solo son bromas... ni que fueramos asecinas en cerie ... somos las reinas de las bromas pesadas Las chicas super-traviesas y como somos las reinas jamas fallamos en nuestros cometidos -dijo sm con una sonrisa de diversion y a la vez malvada

sam tiene razon jamas fallamos -dijo-manu- y esta vez no fue la exepcion

medio risa su cara -dijo momo riendose a carcajadas

y como no ... de todas formas ella se la merecia no devio meterse con nosotras - dijo sam

si eso de que por poco nos reprueva solo por que le caemos mal a ella - dijo manu

bueno pero todo eso fue arreglado , por nuestras queridas amigas las chicas super-traviesas

jeje claro que si-dijo sam para lugo comerse su ensalada - amigas

bueno y que tal si al iniciar de nuevo las clases asemos otra broma pero mas grande , pero esta vez incluimos a todo el internado

me daria mucho placer hacer eso - dijo momo con una sonrisa mientras se comia un pastel de chocolate

a mi igual -dijo manu comiendo una pierna de pollo

bueno pues con la inteligencia de blossom , la agilidad de bell y la astucia de bunny para que no nos atrapen creo que es su fuisiente para que la hagamos esa broma

pues bien hay que plenearlo muy bien -dijo momo- por ahora tenemos que terminar las clases e ir a empacar todas nuestras cosas

y por cosas quieres decir todos los dulces que tengo en el closet - dijo manu para luego reirse

hoye no te burles de mis preciosos -dijo momo haciendoce la ofendida

bueno vaya que en muchas cosas no hemos cambiado- dijo sam riendose junto con manu

si y una de ellas esque sigues siendo una gotica y manu es una cantante - dijo momo sonriendo

a si pues tu sigues siendo una dulce maniaca otaku y una tipo nerd que a la vez nolo es -dijo sam

hoye -dijo momo mirandolas seriamente - tienes razon

y asi terminadoro el receso riendose de ellas mismas

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**DESPUES DE CLASES EN SUS HABITACIONES **

bueno pues arriba -dijo momo

si es mejor que te sientes -dijo manu

bueno asi - dijo sam mirandolas

si -dijo momo-bueno manu ahora ayudame-

heee chicas estan seguras o.O -dijo sam

claro hoye no quieres irte asi verdad - dijo manu

no...bien pues entonces ... yo la aplasto mientras ustedes la cierran esta bien -dijo sam

si ... bueno a la una-dijo momo

a las dos- dijo manu

y a las tress-grito sam

ja ya cerro ... ven les dije que funcionaria -dijo manu saltando de alegria

ya por que tanto festejo.. ni que fuera mucho cerrar una maleta- dijo momo

pero ustedes no podian con eso desde hace unas 2 horas - dijo manu

bien ya no hay que discutir mejor vamonos ya se esta haciendo tarde -dijo sam

por la culpa de las dos voy a perder el avion -dijo manu

querrras decir Vamos a perder el avion no Manu-dijo momo molesta

jeje si claro lo vamos a perder..

ya calmense y ya vamonos-dijo sam desde la entrada del cuarto estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando

espera me faltan unos dulces- dijo momo

que?-dijeron las dos

quer me faltan unos dulces y nadie se va de aqui si no los encuentro -grito momo

o por dios no puede susederme a mi - dijo manu- momoko por favor tenomos que irnos ya vamos a perder el vuelo

no he dicho que no hasta que los encuentre -dijo momo buscando en el closet para luego esculcar en todos los demas sitios de su cuarto

momo-ya vamonos por dios-grito sam para luego jalarla del brazo y tambien jalar su maleta recontrapesada de tantos dulces que llevaba

no no me voy hasta que encuentre mis dulces preferidos de choccolate con relleno de fresa y bañado de chocolate blanco-dijo agarrandose del marco de la puerta

pero por todas las cosas que existan... tienes un monton de dulces por que no te conformas con esos -grito sam mientras con manu jalaban a momo de los pies

son mis preferido y sin ellos YO NO ME QUIERO IR- grito momo tratando denuevo en entrar a la habitacion

a ya me canse manu dame el palo de beisbol -grito sam resiviendo el palo y golpeando a momo en la cabeza dejando a momo con los ojos en espiral

gran golpe sam-felicito manu

si como sea ayudame a llevarla al aeropuerto -dijo sam

esta muy pesada no crees-dijo manu

tomaremos un taxi -dijo sam con simpleza

bien.. ahora si vamonos-dijo manu agarrando las piernas de momo y sam las manos

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**EN EL AEROPUERTO  
><strong>

**favor a todos los pasajeros del vuelo 134 con destino a nueva saltadilla de abordar **

bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir sam nos vemos regresando de las vacaciones y quiero saber todos los detalles de como les dejaste claro a tus padres eso de que no te vas a casar a un ... quieres- dijo manu cargando a momo la cual a un seguia inconsiente

si claro que lo hare pero tu me contaras como te fue con tu padre y tambien le dices momo cuando despierte que me tiene que contar como le fue con su familia vale-dijo sam con una sonrisa

claro

**favor a todos los pasajeros del vuelo 136 con destino a Amity Park de abordar **

jeje creo que yo tambien me tengo que ir espero que les valla bien a las dos -dijo sam

y tambien esperamos que te valla bien te quiero mucho y cuidate mucho no queremos ver a nuestra amiga con una sola pierna cuando regresemos- dijo manu sonriendo

claro que no ... ni que fuera tan distraida como bell- dijo sam entono de burla

ja ja siguete riendo .. solo porque me tropeze con un bote de pintura y nos estuvieron a punto de descubrirnos por mi culpa a las 3 no quiere decir que siempre sea distraida -dijo medio ofendida manu

bien calmate jeje no lo dije para ofenderte -dijo sam sonriendo

bueno pues entonces bye sam -dijo manu jalando a momo y llendo del otro lado

bye manu -dijo sam para luego caminar del lado opuesto de donde se habia ido manu

felices vacaciones SAM -grito manu aun con momo arrastrando y antes de entrar al avion

felices vacaciones Manu -grito sam para luego abordar en el avion al igual que manu y momo

* * *

><p>las-tima que no todo seria como lo habian previsto ...<p>

fin del primer capitulo


End file.
